The Fallen Tributes
by Vixenwing
Summary: The tributes deaths from their perspectives. Like, what Glimmer thought when the Tracker Jackers fell. Like Foxface, when she ate the berries. Please Read and Review. Rated T for violence.
1. Glimmer: Why, Oh, Why?

**So, I've decided to do deaths of the fallen tributes from their perspectives. Sounds cool, right? Well anyhow, please REVIEW! I welcome all reviews, even critical ones. After all, I want to improve as a writer!**

 **First up, we have Glimmer's death.**

The smell of dead leaves fills my nose. I am lying on the ground when I wake up. I turn over and look above me, there is a tall tree. Twelve Girl sits in it, her head back. against the trunk. She is clearly trying to sleep, and she has tied a rope around her waste to keep from falling out. I hate sleeping on the ground, and we wouldn't be sleeping here if it wasn't for her. She deserves to die, and she is going too. Cato and Clove are on one side of me, Marvel is on the other. I turn back over and scoot over towards Marvel.

I shut my eyes and try to actually get some sleep. Being from District One, I am likely to win, very likely. But since it'll probably come down to Clove, Cato, Marvel, and me, I'm not exactly sure who really is going to win. Clove, with her amazing knife-throwing skills? Cato, who killed more than half the tributes in the bloodbath with his spear? Me? But what do I have besides looks and a Bow & Arrow I can't use very well? And I'm not placing my bets on Marvel. That means the winner is probably going to be Cato or Clove. But what happens when it gets dow to just them? I've seen the way Cato looks at Clove, and it's the only thing that stops me from romantically reaching out to him.

Suddenly, I hear a sound. My eyes fly open as something lands right next to me. It is full of some kind of disgusting bug! There are tons of them, and they sting!

"Ahhhhhh!" I scream. I stand up, trying to brush them off.

I hear Clove scream, "Cato! What are these things?"

Cato, who is pulling Clove away from the bugs says, "They're Tracker Jackers, very deadly!"

I think I see Marvel, Lover Boy, and that District Four girl that we have with us, stumbling towards the water with Cato and Clove. "Wait! Help!" I scream, but they don't hear me, they don't even look back.

The Tracker Jackers cover me completely, stinging, biting, it hurts so much! I want to scream and say it isn't fair, but my mouth hurts too much. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Twelve Girl scrambling down the tree. _Ugghhh…_ I bet she tried to get the Tracker Jackers to come down on us! I hate her! I hate her! I was supposed to go home, and even if I wasn't the victor, I was supposed to last a long time! The stupid girl who got a higher score than me in training, it's al her fault!

Ad that, right there, is the very last though I have before the pain becomes too much and I feel my rapidly decaying body go all numb. The last thought in my head is to protect the Bow & Arrow, because I know that Twelve Girl wants it. I grip my hand around it tightly, and pray that she does not take it. If she does, it'll truly be the end of me.

And then I am dead.


	2. Marvel: I Killed Her

**So, we all thought Rue's death was so sad, don't you wonder what Marvel thought about it? After all, he's the one who killed her. PLEASE REVIEW! Whether you want to say you liked it, or say how you think I could improve, PLEASE REVIEW! It means so much to me when you take time to tell me about my writing.**

All the careers are gathered around our camp. Clove is throwing knives at a nearby tree, hitting the knotch that she thinks of as "Bullseye" every single time. Cato is taunting the District 4 about something, but I don't know what exactly.

Suddenly, Cato stops and stares up towards the leafy tops of the trees.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Look." Cato points to a thin trail of smoke that seeps up into the sky. I can't help but wonder who would be stupid enough to light a fire in broad daylight.

Clove walks over towards Cato and I to see the smoke. "Idiots," she breathes.

"Hey, Four," Cato stands and turns to the District Four boy. "You guard the camp, okay? Understand?"

The poor Four boy nods and stands up, surveying the woods as he holds onto his shotgun.

"C'mon, Marvel, we'll make whoever's fire that is sorry they were ever born!" Clove laughs wickedly. I must admit, she scares me.

Clove, Cato and I run through the forest looking for the fire. Suddenly, Clove grinds to a stop. She points through the trees and I see the small African American girl from District Eleven standing close to a giant bonfire. It's made of green wood, she's got to be super stupid, lighting a fire that can attract that much attention.

"Clove, do you have that net with you?" Cato asks.

"Yeah, do you think we could use it on her?" Clove replies.

"It's worth a try. Clove, you and I are going to get the net over her, Marvel you stab her. On three, okay?" He looks at us and we nod. "One, Two, Three."

We race towards the girl, Cato and Clove throw the net over her, just as they do, we hear an explosion coming from where we set up camp.

"The supplies!" Clove cries.

"Kill her Marvel, the get back to camp." Cato calls, and in a second, he and Clove are scurrying back to camp. That's when I realize, it must have all been a trap. Little District Eleven Girl must've allied herself with someone who was going to blow up our supplies while she distracted us. She's too clever for her own good, so without a doubt I stick my spear through her abdomen.

"Katniss! Katniss! Help me!" She screams.

Before I have any chance to get far away from her dying body, footsteps sound and The girl who scored an 11 in training, Everdeen, races towards her dying friend.

"Rue," the older girl, Katniss apparently, screams.

Katniss pulls out a knife and cuts the ropes of the net. Katniss hugs Rue and whispers something in her ear. Rue looks up at Katniss sorrowfully, then gestures to the spear, my spear, in her stomach.

Then, Katniss must realize what has happened, because she turns to me, looking up with a hatred burning in her eyes, and, without the hesitation I thought she would have, she shoots. I feel the arrow plunge into my heart. But the thought that repeats itself in my mind over and over and over again is not one of pain. It is not one of sadness that I will not become victor. No, it is the thought that I killed the innocent little girl. And as my eyes close that final time, it's all I can think.

 _I killed her. I killed her. I killed her._


End file.
